Equilibrium's Journal
by Crowsister
Summary: The journal of an ex-medic and a biologist as he works to create the perfect balance.


Entry One: Beginning or end?

Distraction shouldn't be an issue. My work is my wage and my dream. Why would I be distracted from it? An answer to that question is impossible to find now.

Perhaps I should look for the answer to another question. Looking in other places usually makes other answers obvious.

**Question 1:** what went wrong in Speedway's research? The theories were correct, proven by an almost stunning femme by the name of Ryoko. But his formulas were wrong. When he should have used his logic, he let his emotions lead him. The subject having emotions is indeed part of what we want from creating life. But, as my human associate (he identifies himself as Raymond) tells me, having too much heaven can lead to hell. Giving Ryoko too much happiness, too much love, too many friends led to her corruption and will also lead her to damnation. Balance is needed, even gods should know that. But artists know this better than everyone. To make a believable, realistic painting, one must shade as well as put highlights. Another important lesson Raymond has taught me. Strange how a scientist can learn so much from an artist, no?

**Question 2:** how does one perfectly mold organic tissue and technology? I suppose one could think of formulas all day, but in the end, the formulas need a basic theory. One could say that every building needs a foundation. And the foundation to creating balance in the matters of technologic life and organic life is not simple in any words. There is the matter of converting anatomies between Cybertronians and, say, basic Earthen organics. The heart of an Earthen organic is needed to pump blood, their life fluid, through their veins to keep homeostasis, the Balance of Life that is needed to create it. Where would a Cybertronian spark come into play? Hmmm…note to self, more research concerning already existing techno-organics.

**Question 3:** why does Quarantine 13 keep trying to hire me? True, as a scientific organization, they need scientists such as me. But I am, but an ex-medic and a biologist. Perhaps joining them would be good. Speedway refused them and didn't have the funding he needed to fully create a perfect techno-organic. He created one, yes, but Ryoko does have flaws. The split personality is only the "tip of the iceberg". She is more Cybertronian than dragonfly and Cybertronians are excessively flawed beings, despite their arrogant protests of superiority. Not a balance. A true techno-organic would have a perfect balance. Fur and plating. Heart and spark.

I, unlike my other Cybertronian "brothers" and "sisters", have always loved organics. I never knew my creators – they had been killed by my caretaker. My caretaker was a bounty huntress, who I still keep contact with. One would suppose that I would hold resentment for the one who killed my creators, but she gave me my identity as Equilibrium. She took me all over the galaxy with her, showing me sights of fantastic things. She brings me samples from time to time. One of those samples was Raymond. Since I figured out he was sentient through the pictures he drew with the data pad I gave him (a Yin-Yang circle, a scale, and a sun and a moon – it became clear that the human also held a love of balance like I do), I've kept him here with me on my personal ship (the Ying – a name I coined off the concept of Yin and Yang). Not as a prisoner or a pet as others of my species are known to do, but as a friend and advisor. I gave him a choice and he chose to stay with me. He explained that he did not have a good home before and at least this way, he was helping someone who shared the same interests he did.

Strange…how one can find a brother in arms in a species that is so different in size and culture…but, unlike others of my species, I do not underestimate humans. Their youth, while making them naïve to things in the universe, also makes them aggressive to things different from them. They used to do this with their skin colors. They still do socially exile people because of their skin color. They use it as a defense when others speak the truth. It is disgusting…and a lot like something an Autobot would say about a Decepticon. Autobot, Decepticon – why does it matter? No side is ever going to win. If anything, it will cleanse Cybertron of the idiots who say there is a difference. A loyal Autobot would say that the Decepticons are a war-like faction and their goal is to kill everything. A loyal Decepticon would say that the Autobots are suppressors.

Both are deluded.

The only way to end the war is to become balanced. It seems no one, but Quarantine 13 can see that. Hmmmm…I shall have to look into them further.


End file.
